1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a package containing a recording medium having an image-receiving sheet and transfer sheets and, more particularly, to a technique for facilitating and ensuring loading a recording apparatus with a set of recording media.
This invention relates to a preset cassette containing a set of recording media consisting of an image-receiving sheet and a plurality of transfer sheets and more particularly to a manner for easily and securely setting recording media in a recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of methods for recording images, letters, etc. comprises fixing an image-receiving sheet as a recording medium combined with a transfer sheet as another recording medium on a rotating drum and exposing the combination to laser light. In this recording system, the image-receiving sheet is wound around the drum with its image-receiving layer outside, while the transfer sheet is superposed thereon with its toner layer in contact with the image-receiving layer. A recording head for exposure reciprocates in the direction parallel with the axis of rotation of the drum while emitting a single laser beam or a plurality of laser beams for scanning exposure. The direction of drum rotation is the main scanning direction, and the moving direction of the recording head is a secondary scanning direction. The drum""s rotary motion and head""s linear motion are combined appropriately to make a quick scan of the transfer sheet thereby to transfer a desired image onto the image-receiving sheet.
In this recording system, one kind of an image-receiving sheet R and a plurality of kinds of transfer sheets, such as K (black), C (cyan), M (magenta), and Y (yellow), are used. These recording media have been supplied in packages of about 20 to 100 sheets of a kind. For example, as shown in FIG. 36, a stack of about 25 sheets 1 of a kind are vacuum-packed in a packaging material 3, such as a bag of a synthetic resin, e.g., polyethylene, and the bag is packed into a container, such as a paperboard box 5, to make a package 7.
Before starting recording, five packages 7 of different kinds, i.e., an image-receiving sheet R and transfer sheets K, C, M and Y, are opened, and a sheet is taken out of every package and stacked in a cassette in reverse order of recording, e.g., in order of a transfer sheet Y, a transfer sheet M, a transfer sheet C, a transfer sheet K, and an image-receiving sheet R. Thus the cassette has a set of the recording media stacked in order of the image-receiving sheet and the transfer sheets K, C, M and Y from the top. In making a plurality of sets of the recording media, the above operation is repeated.
The cassette 9 having a set of the recording media is fitted to a recording apparatus shown in FIG. 37. The apparatus has a pickup mechanism 13, which picks up the top sheet of the set in the cassette by means of a rubber roller or by suction. The recording medium picked up by the pickup mechanism 13 is transported by a guide plate or roller, etc. (not shown) and fixed on a rotating drum 15.
Upon switching on the recording apparatus 11, the image-receiving layer, which is the top sheet of the set, is fed to the rotating drum 15 and fixed thereon with its image-receiving layer outside. The transfer sheet K is then fed and fixed on the image-receiving sheet with its toner layer facing the image-receiving layer of the image-receiving sheet. Thus, the image-receiving layer of the image-receiving sheet and the toner layer of the transfer sheet are brought into contact. Data of color K are recorded on the combined recording media through a recording head (not shown). After completion of the recording, the transfer sheet K is stripped off the drum 15 and discharged out the recording apparatus 11. These operations of feeding, recording and discharging the recording medium are repeated in succession using each of the transfer sheets C, M and Y to complete transfer of a full-color image to the image-receiving sheet.
Since every recording medium should be taken out of the respective opened packages and stacked in a cassette for making every set of recording media as stated, they are unavoidably exposed to the external environment and are therefore liable to contamination with foreign matter. Contamination with foreign matter can result in a failure of normal recording or formation of image defects such as white spots or ring unevenness.
Besides the problem of contamination, the above work for making a set of recording media, being done manually, involves the possibility of making a set in an erroneous order. Where, for example, the sheets must be stacked in order of RKCMY from the top, an erroneous set of sheets stacked in order of RKCYM results in erroneous recording of data M in color Y and of data Y in color M. Such an error causes a waste of not only material (the erroneously recorded image-receiving sheet) but time. When the recording media are erroneously stacked in order of KRCYM, for another example, the transfer sheet K is used as an image-receiving sheet, which results in absolute failure of recording and waste of material and time.
An object of the present invention is to provide a package of recording media which saves the trouble for opening all the packages of different recording media used for recording, excludes the manual work for making a set of recording media and, as a result, incurs no image defects due to adhesion of foreign matter nor recording failures due to human errors in making a set of recording media.
The present invention provides a package containing at least one set of recording media consisting of an image-receiving sheet having an image-receiving layer which is fed to a recording medium holding member and a plurality of transfer sheets each having a toner layer which are successively fed to the recording medium holding member so that the toner layer of each transfer sheet may be brought into contact with the image-receiving layer of the image-receiving sheet, the image-receiving sheet and the transfer sheets being stacked in order of feed to the recording medium holding member.
The package of recording media according to the present invention contains a set of recording media which are stacked in order of feed to a recording medium holding member. After the package is opened, the recording media stacked in a set are disposed in a recording apparatus at a time. By use of the package, there is no need any more to manually stack recording media one by one in a recording apparatus. That is, an operator can put a set of recording media in a recording apparatus without touching all of the recording media. As a result, the possibility of each recording medium""s being contaminated with foreign matter is reduced to reduce resultant image defects. Further, a recording failure due to an erroneous order of recording never occurs. The package also brings about saving of labor for preparing a set of recording media.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the top sheet of the set of stacked recording media is the image-receiving sheet. When the set of recording media according to this embodiment is put into a recording apparatus, it is the image-receiving sheet that is fed first to a recording medium holding member. Thereafter, the remaining transfer sheets are successively and selectively fed to be superposed on the image-receiving sheet held on the holding member.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the package contains a plurality of sets of recording media, each set consisting of recording media stacked in order of feed to the recording medium holding member. The package of this embodiment makes it possible to load a recording apparatus with a plurality of sets of recording media at a time. On completion of one recording cycle (feed of an image-receiving sheet to a recording medium holding member, transfer of images from each transfer sheet to the image-receiving sheet, and discharge of the recorded image-receiving sheet), an image-receiving sheet of a next set of recording media is fed to start a second recording cycle. That is, as many recording cycles as the sets can be accomplished in a continuous manner.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the image-receiving layer of the image-receiving sheet and the toner layer of each of the transfer sheets face in opposite directions. According to this embodiment, the package makes it possible to superpose each transfer sheet on the image-receiving sheet to bring the image-receiving layer and the toner layer into contact without involving reversal of either the image-receiving sheet or the transfer sheet while being transported. Therefore, the recording media can be fed and transported rapidly in their travel from the cassette to the recording medium holding member.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, an interleaving sheet is inserted between every adjacent recording media in the package. The interleaving sheet serves as a slip sheet to improve slippage of the recording media. When a recording medium is picked up from the top of the stack, the interleaving sheet helps smooth separation of the upper recording medium from the lower one. As a result, sheet feeding troubles, such as double sheet feeding or a failure of feeding due to blocking of sheets, can be prevented. The interleaving sheet is also effective in protecting the recording media from scratches.
It is preferred that the interleaving sheets extend outward from at least one side of the set of the recording media so that the interleaving sheets may be fixed to the recording apparatus or the cassette body by making use of their extended part (extension). Being fixed, the interleaving sheets can be prevented from coming out when the recording media are fed.
The interleaving sheets preferably have at least one perforation for fixing them to the recording apparatus in their extension. In this embodiment, the interleaving sheets can be easily and securely fixed to the recording apparatus (or the cassette) by some fixing means provided on the recording apparatus (or the cassette).
In a still preferred embodiment of the invention, an interleaving sheet is also inserted between the packaging material of the package and the image-receiving layer of the image-receiving sheet or between the packaging material and the toner layer of the transfer sheet. In this embodiment, since the image-receiving layer of the image-receiving sheet or the toner layer of the transfer sheet is prevented from coming into direct contact with the packaging material, such as a synthetic resin bag, the image-receiving layer or the toner layer is protected from undergoing changes in physical or performance properties due to contact with the packaging material. In addition, any pattern of the synthetic resin bag as a packaging material is prevented from being transferred to the recording media.
In a still preferred embodiment of the invention, the interleaving sheet is made of the same material which constitutes the substrate of the recording media. In this embodiment, a recording medium having no working layer (an image-receiving layer or a toner layer), i.e., only a substrate can be used as an interleaving sheet. As a result, the recording media and the material with which the recording media are brought into contact are of the same quality, and adverse influences of the packaging material can be lessened.
In a still preferred embodiment of the invention, at least the side of the interleaving sheet that is in contact with a recording medium has the same properties or conditions as the side of the recording medium opposite to its image-receiving layer or toner layer side. For example, that side of the interleaving sheet and that side of the recording medium can have the same antistatic coating and approximately the same surface roughness. The antistatic coating secures easy slip, and the similar surface roughness secures the same level of slipperiness.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a preset recording medium feed cassette and a recording apparatus using the cassette which save the trouble for opening all the packages of different recording media used for recording, exclude the manual work for making a set of recording media used for recording and, as a result, incur no image defects due to adhesion of foreign matter nor recording failures due to human errors in preparing a set of recording media.
The present invention provides a recording medium feed cassette comprising a cassette body containing at least one set of pre-stacked recording media consisting of an image-receiving sheet having an image-receiving layer which is fed to a recording medium holding member and a plurality of transfer sheets each having a toner layer which are successively fed to the recording medium holding member so that the toner layer of each transfer sheet may be brought into contact with the image-receiving layer of the image-receiving sheet, the image-receiving sheet and the transfer sheets being stacked in order of feed to the recording medium holding member.
The cassette according to the present invention contains a set of preset recording media which are stacked in order of feed to a recording medium holding member. By use of the cassette, a recording apparatus can be loaded with a set of necessary recording media at a time, and there is no need any more to manually set recording media one by one. That is, an operator can put a set of recording media in a recording apparatus without touching all of the recording media. As a result, the possibility of each recording medium""s being contaminated with foreign matter is reduced to reduce resultant image defects. Further, a recording failure due to an erroneous order of recording never occurs. The cassette also brings about saving of labor for preparing a set of recording media.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the recording medium feed cassette contains a plurality of sets of recording media which are pre-stacked, each set consisting of recording media stacked in order of feed to the recording medium holding member. The cassette of this embodiment makes it possible to load a recording apparatus with a plurality of sets of recording media at a time. On completion of one recording cycle (feed of an image-receiving sheet to a recording medium holding member, transfer of images from each transfer sheet to the image-receiving sheet, and discharge of the recorded image-receiving sheet), an image-receiving sheet of a next set of recording media is fed to start a second recording cycle. That is, as many recording cycles as the sets can be accomplished in a continuous manner.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the image-receiving layer of the image-receiving sheet and the toner layer of each of the transfer sheets face in opposite directions. According to this embodiment, the cassette makes it possible to superpose each transfer sheet on the image-receiving sheet to bring the image-receiving layer and the toner layer into contact without involving reversal of either the image-receiving sheet or the transfer sheet while being transported. Therefore, the recording media can be fed and transported rapidly in their travel from the cassette to the recording medium holding member.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, an interleaving sheet is pre-inserted between every adjacent preset recording media in the cassette. The interleaving sheet serves as a slip sheet to improve slippage of the recording media. When a recording medium is picked up from the top of the stack, the interleaving sheet helps smooth separation of the upper recording medium from the lower one. As a result, sheet feeding troubles, such as double sheet feeding or a failure of feeding due to blocking of sheets, can be prevented. The interleaving sheet is also effective in protecting the recording media from scratches.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, an interleaving sheet is pre-inserted between the cassette body and the preset image-receiving layer of the image-receiving sheet which is the uppermost sheet of the set and between the cassette body and the toner layer of the lowermost transfer sheet. In this embodiment, since the image-receiving layer of the image-receiving sheet and the toner layer of the transfer sheet are prevented from coming into direct contact with the cassette body, the image-receiving layer and the toner layer are protected from undergoing changes in physical properties due to migration of chemical substances from the cassette body and in surface roughness.
It is preferred that the interleaving sheets extend outward from at least one side of the set of the preset recording media so that the interleaving sheets may be fixed to the cassette body by making use of their extended part (extension). Being fixed, the interleaving sheets can be prevented from coming out when the recording media are fed from the cassette.
It is still preferred for the interleaving sheets to extend outward from the side of the set of preset recording media which is opposite to the side to be brought into contact with a pickup mechanism of a recording apparatus. In this case, the extension can easily be fixed to the recording apparatus or the cassette. As a result, the interleaving sheets are securely prevented from being drawn out together with a recording medium by the force of the pickup mechanism.
It is also a preferred embodiment that each preset recording medium sticks out from the interleaving sheets in the side where a pickup mechanism of a recording apparatus is applied. Since the pickup mechanism exerts its action only to the sticking part of the recording medium, the interleaving sheet underneath the recording medium is prevented from being dragged together with that recording medium.
In a still preferred embodiment of the invention, the cassette body has a member for fixing the extension of the preset interleaving sheets. The interleaving sheets, being fixed to the cassette body by the fixing member, are securely prevented from being taken out together with the recording medium.
In a still preferred embodiment of the invention, the cassette has a cushioning material for restraining the preset recording media""s moving in the cassette body, the cushioning material being interposed between the cassette body and the interleaving sheet put on the top and the bottom of the set of recording media. The cushioning material restrains the recording media""s movement in the cassette body through inertia during transportation. It also prevents direct contact of the recording media with the cassette body to protect the recording media against scratches or contamination with dust that may be produced due to friction, etc.
The cushioning material is preferably dust-free sponge. Made of dust-free sponge, the cushioning material hardly generates dust even when the recording media in contact therewith slide by inertia, shocks, etc. Having elasticity, the dust-free sponge can be disposed at a plurality of positions between the cassette body and the set of the recording media in an appropriately compressed state thereby to protect the recording media against damage from shocks.
The cassette body of the preset recording medium feed cassette of the invention is preferably made of metal. Static electricity, if generated by friction among the stacked recording media during transportation, is not accumulated because it is allowed to escape into the metallic cassette body. As a result, the recording media are prevented from clinging to each other due to electrostatic force and thereby from being fed together.
It is also preferred that the preset cassette body be made of paperboard, which is cheap and easy to fabricate to reduce the material cost and the production cost. Paperboard-made cassette bodies, being recyclable, favor to effective utilization of resources and are environmentally friendly.
The preset cassette of the present invention is preferably packaged in an external packaging sheet. The packaged cassette shuts off dust, light, etc. from the outside. As a result, the recording media are protected against adhesion of dust, denaturation of the working layers (i.e., the image-receiving layer and the toner layers), and the like and maintain satisfactory quality for a prolonged period of time.
The cassette packaged in an external packaging sheet is preferably further packaged in a paperboard box so as to protect the external packaging sheet and the cassette from physical damage. Further, even where the cassette body itself has an irregular shape with projections, etc., the paperboard boxes having a rectangular parallelopipedonal shape, etc. are easy to stack up, which improves transportability and space utility.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the cassette body has an opening through which each recording medium is picked up and fed, and the opening is covered with a lid such that the opening is closed and opened. With the lid open, the recording media are easily picked up and fed from the cassette body. On opening the lid, the cassette changes from the closed state to a ready-to-feed state very quickly so that probability of dust entering through the opening is minimized.
The lid is preferably detachable from and attachable to the cassette body. The lid which is an obstacle in fitting the cassette to the recording apparatus can be removed before fitting, which is advantageous for easy cassette fitting.
The present invention also provides a recording apparatus comprising a preset recording medium holding member which moves while holding a recording medium thereon and a recording head which moves in the direction perpendicular to the moving direction of the recording medium holding member while irradiating the recording medium with a laser beam spot, wherein the recording apparatus has a cassette holder which supports a recording medium feed cassette containing at least one set of recording media stacked in order of feed to the recording medium holding member, the recording media being fed from the cassette mounted on the cassette holder to the recording medium holding member.
By use of the recording apparatus of the invention, the recording medium feed cassette containing a set of preset recording media stacked in order of feed can directly be set by a quite easy operation. It is no more necessary to make a set of recording media in a conventional cassette. Adhesion of foreign matter to the recording media is reduced. There is no possibility of making a wrong set of recording media. The labor for preparing a set of recording media and disposing the set in a recording apparatus is greatly saved.